


Lena's Dark Truth

by AlexKaye7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Grant helps Lena, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lena Luthor-centric, Lena is a soccer star, Lena is homeless, Lena just needs a hug, Leslie is Lena's sort-of friend, Lex is a good brother, Lillian is a bitch, Mike is a grade-A asshole, Nobody knows, She has to become a stripper, SuperCorp gets together, The sex isn't really voluntary, but are oblivious in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7
Summary: Lena was cut off by her mother after refusing to marry the man she saw fit. Now, a sophomore at National City University on a scholarship and the school's number one soccer star, Lena has to battle with keeping her secrets from those she loves in fear of judgement.Can she do it?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SuperCorp fic but at the same time it isn't
> 
> I would like to give a thank you and shoutout to @UnknownAlien3388 for helping me with this fic as well, she is awesome to work with and a new friend. I hope we continue working together in the future to make amazing fanfics for you all, go check out her work because it's amazing!!  
> ~AKaye

Lena was packing up her things at the end of class when the professor called her name and she felt her heart speed up just a bit but tried not to let the panic show, she looked up at her friend Kara with a smile, letting her know she could go and that she’d meet up with her at the diner tomorrow as planned.

“Yes, Ms Grant?” Lena asked, after making sure Kara had left.

The older blonde gave a small smile that very few got to see. “Lena, I bought you some more stuff while I was at the store yesterday.”

“You didn’t have to, Ms Grant.” The brunette’s eyes downcast, not being able to look the woman in the eye.

“It’s in my car, meet me there after practice and you can stay over, Carter will be very happy to see you.” She tried to convince Lena.

Lena smiled at the mention of the little boy who had a crush on her, it had been a while since she’d last seen him. “Okay,”

“Good. Now, get to practice, we have to be ready for the game next week.” Ms Grant put her glasses back on, going back to the papers she had been grading.

With a thankful smile, Lena rushed out of the room and straight for the locker room to change, most of her teammates were already on the field. After trading in her jeans and t-shirt for shorts and a practice jersey, Lena grabbed her shin guards and cleats.

“You’re late,” her coach stated as Lena bent over to tie her cleats and put her guards in her socks.

“Sorry, Coach Psi, Ms Grant asked to speak with me after class.” 

The woman didn’t look up from her clipboard but she saw her nod. “Start with drills then do some penalty shots on the goal, and don’t go easy this time, we can’t afford to have Olsen not prepared properly.”

“Yes ma’am,” she called as she ran on the field while pulling her hair up. “We’re starting with drills, set up for weaving, four corners and speed play. Kelly! Get your gloves, penalty kick practice.”

She saw the girl out of the corner of her eye groan and Lena smirked as she tightened her cleats.

“Don’t kill her this time, please,” Jess sat on the ground next to her. “Save it for the game next week.”

Lena rolled her eyes at the petite ravenette then grabbed a ball and headed for the goalie box where Kelly was strapping on her gloves, she set it on the line before quickly stretching her muscles.

“You ready, Olsen?”

“Bring it, Kieran.”

She smirked. “Your funeral,”

************************************

After waiting for the majority of her teammates to leave, Lena grabbed her bag and made her way to Ms Grant’s car where the older blonde was waiting for her. Without saying a word, or looking up from her phone, she motioned to the passenger door. A bag was thrust into her arms and the car was started.

The ride to Ms Grant’s house was silent as Lena leaned her elbow against the door, she was exhausted from both class and practice, plus she didn’t get much sleep last night. She must’ve nodded off because the next thing Lena knew, Ms Grant was nudging her awake.

“Go on in and take a shower, I’ll start dinner then go pick up Carter from the bus stop.” Without arguing, something she usually did, Lena got out and went inside the warm house.

The hall closet had a change of clothes that Ms Grant insisted on Lena keeping there, along with what she needed to shower. Dumping her soccer bag at the bottom of the closet, she grabbed her clothes and basket before going to the upstairs bathroom. As soon as the hot water hit her skin, Lena sighed, just standing under it for a few minutes while the steam filled the room then set about washing her hair and body.

The clothes were an old pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt from Ms Grant, making sure her hair was mostly dry, Lena opened the door and was engulfed in the aroma of food, her stomach grumble. 

Her school bag had been set on the couch along with blankets and a pillow. “Put those in the laundry room, I have to do Carter’s anyway.”

Lena felt a blush creep up her cheeks, she was always taught that accepting help from others was weak, that the person always had an alternative motive, but Ms Grant didn’t, the woman simply just wanted to help Lena out.

After graduating high school and getting both an academic and sports scholarship to NCU, she was informed that that wasn’t what her mother wanted Lena to do. The eldest Luthor had arranged for her daughter to marry a man from a prospective family, somebody she approved of because the only thing Lena would be good for was continuing the Luthor legacy. Lena had refused, telling her mother that she wouldn’t marry a man she’s never met just to produce ‘heirs’. It wasn’t the eighteen-hundreds anymore, not to mention Lena was gay.

So, Lillian gave her a choice, marriage or she was completely cut off and on her own. Lena gladly chose the latter and packed her bags with a one-way bus ticket Lex helped her purchase to National City. Not wanting anyone to know who she truly was, Lena started using her middle name instead of ‘Luthor’ and managed to find somewhere to stay until freshman orientation where she met a certain bubbly blonde that stole her heart with one look; her best friend, Kara Danvers.

The brunette had been crushing on her for two years, too afraid to do anything about it in fear it would ruin everything, so she kept her feelings inside, stuffed them into little boxes then stuffed those boxes into even smaller boxes until those feelings were locked away.

Nobody knew about Lena’s situation, except for Ms Grant. The brunette was forced to attend class during the day then go to practice in order to keep her scholarship before heading to her night job so she could afford to feed herself. She didn’t have the money for an apartment or even a motel room, so she found an abandoned house close to campus that was relatively clean and away from prying eyes.

Once she sat down, a plate of pasta was put in front of her with a glass of water, then Ms Grant left to get her son from the bus stop. It was more than Lena was used to eating which meant she would be taking some for lunch tomorrow. She was so distracted by her own thoughts, that Lena didn’t hear the door open until a pair of arms latched onto her and she felt herself smile.

“Lena!”

She turned to face the boy. “Hey bud, how’s it going?”

He tapped his chin trying to think of where to start as he sat next to her at the table. “Oh! I lost another tooth!”

Carter opened his mouth to show her the missing front tooth. “Wow, did the tooth fairy leave you any money?”

He pulled the money out of his pocket. “She left five dollars cause it was a front tooth.” Carter looked back and forth between the money and Lena before handing it to her. “I was gonna buy candy but I want you to have it instead.”

Lena felt tears well in her eyes but she shook her head and cleared her throat. “I can’t take your money, Carter, you should save it.”

“But mom said I could do what I wanted with it, and I want to give it to you.”

The brunette gathered the little boy in her arms, he was no more than nine-years-old and somehow he had figured out Lena didn’t have everything that he had. Ms Grant eventually cleared her throat, tears of her own pooling at the generosity of her son.

“Alright, Carter, go wash your hands so we can eat.” She winked at Lena, giving the girl a smile that Lena returned.

She laid on the couch later that night, staring at the ceiling, no matter how tired Lena was, she just couldn’t sleep. Carter had babbled on and on about school, his friends, and the money the tooth fairy had left him all while shoving pasta in his mouth, much to Ms Grant’s discretion. 

Her eyes had finally closed when she felt a vibration coming from her bag and pulled out the phone her boss had provided for her.

**{Mr Edge will be here tomorrow night, make sure you give him a good time or else.}**

Lena sighed, turned off the phone then drifted to sleep.

************************************

“So, what did Ms Grant want yesterday?” Kara asked, resting her chin in her palm on the table at the diner.

“Oh, she just wanted to talk about the essay and asked how the team looked.” Lena played with her straw, nonchalantly checking her watch. “I’m sorry guys, but I have to go.”

Groans of protest were heard.

“But you just got here, and I’ve barely seen you the past two months.” the blonde pouted, making Lena feel guilty.

“I know, but I just remembered I have homework I need to do that can’t wait. I’ll text you,” Lena dashed from the table before Kara could stop her, she had ten minutes to get to the club and change not to mention prepare herself for yet another night of gross men staring at her and trying to touch her.

The security guard posted at the back entrance, Rocco, gave her a small smile then opened the door for her. Lena could smell the smoke from the cigarettes and the humidity made her clothes instantly stick to her, Leslie greeted her when she walked into the dressing room.

“You better hurry, Lord is already pissed tonight.”

Lena sighed, set her bag down and pulled her clothes off before exchanging them for the deep red bra and panties she was told to wear with a skimpy skirt over it along with fishnets and the five-inch heels.

“Do your make-up, I’ll take care of your hair.”

“Thanks Leslie, he wants it straightened.” the pair got to work with only five or so minutes before Lena was needed on stage. 

Her eyeliner was applied just as instructed, fake eyelashes were glued on and her lips were coated in blood-red lipstick. Leslie had rushed through straightening her hair but it looked good nonetheless, with some hairspray and an encouraging nod from her sort-of friend, Lena made her way to the curtains before taking on the persona she adapted when she first started working at Maxwell Lord’s club, Lena was shoved down and in her place was Vixen.

As soon as she stepped off, a hand gripped her bicep tightly before dragging her to the back, Lena didn’t need to look to know who it was because she already knew. They arrived at a door but she was stopped.

“Make sure to show him a good time, I’d hate to see that pretty face of yours messed up if you don’t.” Lord growled, tightening his grip.

Lena just bowed her head and gritted her teeth. “Yes, sir.”

The door opened and she was shoved inside, where sitting on the couch was none other than Morgan Edge himself. The wicked grin he gave her sent chills down her spine as he looked her up and down like she was prey. Lena waited for instructions to see if he either wanted her on her back, knees or on all fours, on her knees was the most occurring position, Edge had told her that her mouth was like velvet and he loved shoving his dick down her throat.

“Good evening, Vixen,” He didn’t know her real name which she was thankful for. 

“Good evening, sir.” her eyes downcast in submission just the way Lena knew he liked.

It took Lena a while to figure it out the first few times. Her boss had approached her a couple of months ago saying that a new client of his gave a personal request for her, but Lena refused. She was only working here to make extra cash to keep herself fed, she needed money but she wasn’t that desperate enough to use her body for sex to get it. Lord was not happy with her rejection, the conversation ended with Lena having a split lip and Lord getting a yes after threatening to fire her if she didn’t comply.

Her nights with Edge always left her feeling dirty, he used her how he wanted and whenever he wanted with just a phone call to Lena’s boss. Nobody else knew about this arrangement, of course, but she suspected that Leslie knew. The platinum blonde always waited for her in the dressing room to help if it had ever gotten too rough, which was most of the time.

Edge liked asserting his dominance, showing her who was boss, and he didn’t care how he did it. Lena’s had to cover up countless bruises with scarves and clothing when she didn’t perform how he wanted, a split lip here and there too, but mostly her face was left untouched. 

“What should I do with you tonight?” 

Lena forced herself not to snap back with a remark that would surely end with a backhand. “Whatever you want too, sir.”

He pointed in front of him. “On your knees, I want that pretty mouth being used for something other than talking.”

The brunette walked over to him with her eyes trained on the floor until she was right in front of him, before she could get on her knees, however, he snaked a hand into her hair and yanked Lena down with enough force to make her cry out.

“I better not feel teeth this time.” His breath smelled like bourbon and cigarettes, and it made Lena want to gag, but she just nodded her head as best she could.

Edge released his hold and leaned back, motioning for Lena to take off his belt while she pushed the tears back down.

************************************

By the time Lena left the back room, her jaw and everything below the waist hurt, she had a small limp because Edge didn’t think she learned her lesson good enough for accidentally letting her teeth graze him last week, and every time he thrust into her, Lena had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

As always, Leslie was waiting for her and with one look, Lena watched the fury form in her eyes. Lena wouldn’t necessarily consider Leslie a _friend_ friend, but she was nice to the brunette from the start unlike everyone else who was jealous of her beauty, the combination of porcelain-like skin, forest green eyes, almost naturally red lips and dark hair that made her look ethereal. It made her desirable, which is why she chose the name ‘Vixen’ as her stage name.

“Good lord, what did he do to you?” the older woman helped Lena sit down.

The brunette shook her head. “I’m fine,”

“You are not fine, Lena, look at you!” Bruises were already forming on her upper arms and around the base of her neck. “You are too young to be doing this, you’re what, 19? You should be out living your life not being forced-”

“Leslie, please!” Lena could already feel the tears forming. This was a common argument each time, but the brunette didn’t have the energy for it tonight, it was already almost midnight and she had a seven am class tomorrow plus practice.

The platinum blonde watched the younger girl then sighed before moving to grab Lena’s bag and help her into her clothes, as she was leaving, Leslie handed her a bottle of concealer for the bruises on her neck then was gone without even accepting a ‘thank you’ from the girl.

Waving bye to Rocco, Lena made her way to the house she was living in that was conveniently placed between the club and campus. After making sure the block of wood was in place at the bottom of the door and all the windows were locked, Lena collapsed on the old mattress she found with a whimper, her body hurt, and she wished she could go to Ms Grant’s house for a shower, but she couldn’t without it raising too many questions.

Pulling her school bag closer, Lena looked over her homework, making sure it was done and ready to be turned in then grabbed a pair of soft pyjama pants she’d gotten from Ms Grant. Edge had made Lena get on all fours after giving him a blowjob, so there weren’t any bruises on her thighs, they were the hardest to cover up, especially with soccer. The ones on her neck, however, were another story. The outlines of his fingers were wrapped around the base of Lena’s delicate throat, but the concealer Leslie gave her would work to cover them and she could wear a long-sleeved shirt to practice.

Making sure she had everything ready for tomorrow, and the alarm clock she got from a thrift store was set, the brunette crawled under the two blankets she had and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the week of the soccer match against Star City and Lena was trying to juggle school, making sure her and her team were ready, and trying not to anger Edge so he wouldn’t leave visible marks on her. She was exhausted from the night before, having gone from practice straight to the club at Lord’s persistence.

So here she was, leaning her head on a table in her Biochemical class, the brunette’s body sore from being manipulated into positions she wasn’t used to by Edge, along with having a few new bruises on her arms. Lena already knew what the professor was talking about, she’d read the entire textbook and was only taking this class because it was both something she enjoyed and she needed the credit; her lab partner being Kara’s sister was just a bonus.

After first meeting the blonde their freshman year, Lena was introduced to all of Kara’s friends including her sister. The redhead was very apprehensive at first, not trusting someone that dodged certain questions and seemed to have no history. But with time, Alex came around and started looking at Lena like a little sister, so did her girlfriend Maggie.

Lena must’ve dozed off because when her arm was nudged by Alex, she sat up straighter only to see that the professor wasn’t paying any attention to her. Turning to ask what Alex needed, the redhead had a look of concern on her face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired is all, practice was hell yesterday since the game is today. Coach made us run suicides most of the time.” She looked back at her table, grabbing her pen to doodle in the margins of her notebook, hoping the redhead wouldn’t press.

Alex didn’t look convinced, trying to look over her friend and make sure everything was fine when she saw something peeking out from beneath her sleeve. “What is that?” She asked as she grabbed Lena’s arm, pulling the sleeve away to see a bruise wrapped around the brunette’s wrist. “Oh my god, Lena, what happened?”

She shook her head, trying to take her arm back. “Nothing.”

“It sure as hell doesn’t look like nothing. Who did that to you?”

“Nobody. Alex, it’s nothing, okay? Just, please drop it.” Lena yanked her arm back harsher than she meant too and saw the flash of hurt in those brown eyes before they steeled, making Lena regret her harshness already.

“Fine.” She stood up just as the bell went off and was gone, leaving an upset Lena behind.

Groaning, the brunette dropped her head into her hands. Lena had essentially fucked up most of the things in her life, but her friends were the one good thing she had. She sat there for a second, Lena knew Alex was just concerned for her, but the brunette couldn’t have anybody know that she was homeless and worked at a strip club while also letting somebody fuck her for money, she made just enough each week to pay for one meal a day, sometimes two, and her necessities, unless Ms Grant bought them for her.

“Miss Kieran?” the brunette looked up to see her professor, Mr Coville, watching her. “Are you alright?”

Lena cleared her throat, starting to shove her papers in her bag as she answered. “Yeah, just stressed.”

“Well, take it easy. We can’t have our star player exhausting herself, now can we?” His kind words actually put a grin on Lena’s face.

She chuckled. “No, I guess not. See you at the game, Mr Coville.”

“Good luck, Miss Kieran, make sure you show Star City who the real champions are.” He gave her a smile before she left, looking at her watch, Lena almost screamed.

The game started in an hour and she had to be on the field for warm-up five minutes ago. _‘Coach Psi is going to kill me.’_ She thought. Everyone called the soccer coach at NCU Coach Psi because her methods messed with your head, but it was how she found out who had the right stuff to be on her team and who didn’t. Lena passed with flying colours, earning the title of team captain as a freshman and becoming the star player.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the brunette made a bee-line for the locker rooms, praying nobody was in there so she could change without going into a stall. Just as she set her bag down and was about to take her shirt off, Maggie came out of nowhere.

“Holy shit!” Lena pressed a hand over her chest. “What the hell, Mags?”

The Latina narrowed her eyes. “Don’t let me stop you,” she gestured for Lena to continue changing. The brunette grabbed her shorts and game shirt with the under armour thermal that Ms Grant bought for her to keep warm then walked to the stalls. “I had an interesting conversation with Alex just now.”

Lena tried not to show that she was phased, shutting the door behind her which blocked Maggie from seeing her. “Oh yeah? What about?” she asked, pulling her jeans off and putting her shorts on after actually using the toilet.

The shorter brunette scoffed. “I think you know, Lena.” Taking a shaky breath, Lena quickly swapped her sweater for the thermal and walked out, bypassing Maggie to the sinks to wash her hands. “Why’d you change in the stall?”

“Because I had to take a piss, what is this, twenty questions? Really, Maggie, save the interrogating for when you’re a cop.”

A strong hand gripped her wrist from walking away, enticing a small whimper from the girl. “Alex was right,” Lena ripped her arm back, going to her bag to grab her socks, guards, cleats and bottle. “Show me.”

“Show you what?” The brunette bent over to pull her socks on, suppressing the groan from her sore muscles. _‘This game is going to be hell.’_

After tying her cleats, Lena stood to find Maggie observing her. 

“Mags, as much as I love you, I have a game to prepare for.” she walked back to the mirrors with her brush and pre-wrap she used as a headband.

Maggie just watched her, not saying anything which unnerved the brunette, but having experience in annoying siblings, well, adopted siblings, Lena ignored her.

With her hair in a high pony and the red pre-wrap securing her baby hairs down, she walked passed Maggie again, grabbed her guards and bottle before having her friend follow her out. The team was already stretching and some parents were already in the bleachers, despite it being the middle of November and forty degrees out. Lena could just make out the group of people decked out in school spirit when a certain blonde stood up and waved. Lena waved back then turned to Maggie.

“I gotta go,”

“Good luck, Lena.”

Once again shaking herself from her thoughts, Lena jogged to her team to start stretching, lord knows she needed it after last night. Jess was on the ground with her legs in a butterfly as she leaned forward, making sure the muscles in her thighs relaxed.

“What was Sawyer following you around for?”

Dropping her guards and bottle, Lena pulled her left leg up so her foot touched her butt. “Hell if I know, she barely said anything, just watched me get ready.”

“Creepy,” The petite ravenette drawled, making them both laugh.

Everyone prepared for a game differently, some goofed off until the last second, some had rituals like counting how many times they did each drill or stretch, hell, some even prayed, but Lena didn’t do any of those. The brunette was left alone by her Coach, the older woman knowing in order for Lena to be at her best she needed to go undisturbed. Closing her eyes, Lena took a deep breath and forced every thought from her head except one thing, winning the game.

Star City had arrived and so had the rest of the crowd in the bleachers, but Lena went unbothered by it, the hollering and trash-talking going right over her. When she opened her eyes again, she wasn’t Lena Kieran homeless student/stripper, she was Lena Kieran the only one on the East Coast to receive a full-ride soccer scholarship to NCU along with her academics in California. She was her team’s striker.

“You ready for this,” Lena glanced over her shoulder at her Coach.

“Of course, have I ever let you down before, Coach Psi?” a perfectly manicured brow raised.

“I guess not, don’t push yourself too hard, got it.” the raised eyebrows and stern look in place on the blonde’s face kind of reminded Lena of Lillian, but in a good way.

“Yes, ma’am.” She responded as the ref blew his whistle.

“Captains, take Olsen with you.”

They met with Star City’s captains, Helena and Felicity, the former giving Lena an appraising look while the latter adjusted her glasses. Lena called heads just as the coin landed and claimed the opposite side with kick-off. With a handshake, they separated.

The game started kinda slow, both teams going back and forth until Lena got the go-ahead from her Coach to bring it. The brunette immediately stole the ball from the opposing player and dribbled it down the field, leaning forward on her left foot, Lena trapped the ball between her ankle and right foot before flicking them to send the ball over her head in a rainbow to avoid being stolen by a defender, sending it straight past the goalie and into the net.

Lena heard cheers from the bleachers and was engulfed from behind by her teammate Lucy Lane then headed back to their side, earning a glare from Helena which she returned with a smug smirk. Guess nobody on their team could do that.

Again, it went back and forth, the score was tied four-four with Lena scoring two, Lucy getting one and Nia getting one on a corner kick. They hit the five-minute mark, and not one to go into overtime, Lena whispered into Jess’ ear the next play. Making sure everyone knew, Lena went through the steps, passing the ball to her teammate to make the other team think she wasn’t going to do anything.

But the brunette went straight to the top of the goalie box, waited for Jess to give the ball to Lucy, the short brunette popped the ball up on her foot then sent it flying Lena’s way. With perfectly timed precision, Lena positioned herself by stepping forward on her right foot and leaning back at the same time with her left leg in the air before pushing off the ground with her right foot, bringing it up to send the ball straight over the goalie’s head and into the net, bracing herself on her hands to absorb the impact before landing on her back, executing a perfect bicycle kick.

She heard the frustrated groan from the goalie as the ball hit the net and the ref blew his whistle, indicating the end of the game and Lena couldn’t hold back her smile. The brunette was immediately yanked to her feet and hoisted into the air on the shoulders of her teammates, the part of the crowd that was there for National City University erupted into cheers.

The shoulders Lena was on belonged to Lucy and Nia, they brought her to where the rest of her team was before setting her down and Lena was attacked in a group hug, even Coach Psi joined in. Star City was the team to beat for a place in the championship and Lena was the first one in the last five years to secure National City a spot. It made her a little nervous considering the announcement would be in the paper and all over the school website, Lena doubted her dear mother kept tabs on her, but she did hope Lex had.

Lex was the one who first introduced Lena to soccer. He got them tickets to a match without telling Lillian or Lionel, made sure Lena was decked out in support of the team he wanted to win. It was one of the most fun things her brother had ever done with her, she was five and loved the game instantly. With secret practices with her brother, Lena became better than any five-year-old should’ve been, once she was old enough though, they had to tell Lillian.

It took a bunch of convincing before the woman allowed Lena to join a local league, but as the brunette got older, she wanted to join the school team. Lillian refused until Lena told her she’d make a scene out of it and go to the press if her mother didn’t allow her to join, and Lillian would do anything to avoid making a scene or drawing the attention of the press. She’s been playing ever since.

“Holy shit, Lena! Where the hell did you learn to do that?!” Nia, the newest member of the team, asked; her big brown eyes looking at Lena in amazement. 

The brunette only chuckled. “Lots and lots of practice, I sprained my wrist the first time I tried it.” she squealed as arms wrapped around her middle, lifting her off the ground again.

“You were amazing, Lee!” 

“Kara! Put me down!” she laughed. Lena stumbled once she was set back down, turning to properly give her best friend a hug.

“Good job out there,” a voice sounded. One that the brunette recognized.

Confusion took over. “Leslie? What are you doing here?” Panic drifted into Lena’s chest.

The woman shrugged. “Wanted to see you play, not bad. I’ll see you later, V.” With a parting smile, the platinum blonde was gone.

“Who was that?” Kara asked, her arms tightening just a bit. Alex and Maggie watched Lena, their eyes narrowing. “And why did she call you ‘V’?”

Lena shook her head, forcing a smile. “She’s from work, and she called me ‘V’ because I remind her of Velma for some reason.” _‘Please believe me. Please believe me.’_

“Oh, okay. Wanna celebrate?”

The diner was relatively packed, but they got their usual table. Winn, James, and Brainy had joined them once Lena, Nia and Lucy finished in the locker room, the short brunette latching herself to James and the slightly taller brunette holding Brainy’s hand. If it weren’t for Lena working last night, she’d be paranoid to order, but she had enough for a burger and milkshake.

They chatted about class, assignments, and also the team’s big win. The championship was being held in Metropolis this year in a month or so, Lena would be riding with Ms Grant since she didn’t have a way there, but Metropolis is where the brunette is originally from and she hasn’t been back since she left two years ago.

“Lena?” somebody saying her name brought the brunette back to reality. “You okay? You’ve barely touched your food,” Maggie observed.

The Latina was right, half of her burger was left and her fries were untouched. “Yeah, I’m still hyped from the game is all.”

James groaned. “Who invited him?”

They turned to see Mike Matthews walk in, search around until his eyes landed on their table.

Kara sheepishly looked down. “I did on accident, he heard me talking to Nia about our plans for after the game, sorry.”

“Hey guys!” he sat in the only remaining spot, next to Lena. His eyebrows scrunched together. “Do I know you? You look familiar.”

Before Lena could respond, Lucy interjected. “Maybe that’s because she’s the school all-time soccer star, everyone on campus practically knows who she is.”

Even though it was true, the comment still made the brunette blush, but Mike didn’t agree. 

“No, that’s not it. Have you ever been on 3rd street?” Lena’s heart sped up.

“No, sorry.” she looked at her watch, her shift started in fifteen minutes. “I gotta go, my shift starts soon.”

“When are you gonna tell us where you work?” Kara asked, taking the rest of her food.

“I told you, it’s just a little bookshop on the other side of town. I really gotta go though, see you tomorrow!” she called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

Rocco was in his usual spot once she got there.

“Evening Rocco,”

“Evening Lena, heard about the game, good job.” Lena’s eyes widened. “Got a kid there as well, they were talking about it. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she huffed out a small laugh. “Thanks, Rocco,”

Leslie was fluffing her hair when she got to the dressing room. “You got that client again tonight?”

Lord had messaged Lena before the game telling her that Edge requested her again, she nodded. “You don’t have to wait, I’ll be fine.”

The blonde turned to her. “Your friends have no idea what you do, do they?” Lena averted her gaze, distracting herself by changing. “Thought so.”

Instead of acknowledging her remark, the brunette decided to ignore her, Lena had to change, do her makeup and run a straightener through her hair still and didn’t have the time to argue over her life.

Once again, Lena was locked away and Vixen came out.

************************************

It was a week later, Winn and James were invited for a guys night out to Maxwell Lord’s club, the duo had been at their booth for a while when Winn decided to get another drink. On his way to the bar, he saw a girl being pulled behind a man to a room, she only seemed to put up a little fight until she was slapped. Her head turned to the side, letting Winn get a view of her face and he all but dropped his drink.

Lena struggled against the hold Lord had on her, but the man gripped her arm tighter, pulling a whimper from her lips. Edge had once again requested Vixen’s ‘services’ but Lena’s body still hurt from the last time. They arrived at the door and she tried one last time to pull away, but Lord smacked her, hard.

The door was opened and Lena was shoved inside so fast, she tripped and landed on her knees with her hands in front of her to brace her fall. She heard a chuckle from the other side of the room and looked up to see Edge smirking at her.

“If you’re that eager to get on her knees for me, all you had to do was say so.” he stood, stalking towards her. Lena barely had time to register anything before Edge was pulling her up by her hair, earning a yelp from the brunette.

His hands roamed her body, reaching around to unhook her bra. His hands were rough and calloused, and Lena tried to go to a different place like she always did. She felt herself being moved, being shoved down and a weight on top of her, but in her head, Lena was far away in a place where she didn’t have to do this anymore. A place where her and Kara were together.

Once Edge was finished with her, Lena pulled her clothes, if you can even call them that, back on and left, trying to wipe away the tears she let escape. But as she stepped out, she rammed right into somebody else.

“I-I’m sorry,” she went to push past but they stopped her.

“Lena?” Her head whipped up to see Winn standing in front of her. “What...Do you work here?”

The brunette felt her heartbeat rapidly, could feel her breaths coming in shorter as her friend’s concerned gaze looked her over. She had to go, she had to run. Moving away from Winn, Lena bolted past him and straight to the back, threw on her jeans and hoodie on top of what she was wearing, grabbed her bag and was gone with Leslie yelling her name.

She ran all the way to where she was staying, shoved the door open, put the wood in place before collapsing on her knees as sobs wracked her body. Nobody was supposed to know and now Winn did and he was going to tell everyone. If Lena didn’t have school or soccer, she would’ve packed up what little she had and ran to the nearest bus station.

Her body seemed to catch up with her and the pain from her time with Edge made Lena groan. She didn’t bother getting to her feet, just crawled over to her mattress where she grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and her water bottle, pulled her jeans off along with the lingerie and fishnets, replacing them with the only clean pair of pyjama shorts she had. Not bothering to take the hoodie off, Lena unhooked the bra before throwing it in the pile she had to take to the laundromat, then assessed her body.

Her inner thighs had some bruising, so did her arms and again on her neck from how tightly Edge squeezed, her cheek was slightly red from Lord smacking her but the brunette knew the red mark would be gone by morning. After making sure her homework was done, Lena set her alarm clock and passed out beneath her blankets curled in a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena avoided all of her friends for the next four days, any time she saw them coming her way she’d turn around. In the classes she had with Alex and Brainy she either didn’t go or talked to the professor about working in the library since she was ahead of them. Ms Grant’s class on the other hand was another story considering Kara was in it, but the brunette knew the older woman wouldn’t let her off without a proper excuse, so she sat in the very back of the room where Kara couldn’t see her.

It got to the point where even Ms Grant got concerned, Lena hadn’t talked to her about anything or even asked if she could use her shower, she used the faculty ones instead, the girl just kept her head down, did her work, then left. She knew they were all trying to get her attention, trying to see if she was okay, but the paranoia from Winn knowing what she did, what she was forced to do, made it impossible for her to sleep at night thinking he had told everyone. 

When she had practice, she’d show up already changed because she didn’t want a repeat of last time, and then would leave right after, not bothering to go the same way she came. Her nights were either spent working at the club or in the abandoned house, bundled in the blankets she had since it was December and the weather was getting worse while doing homework.

The one thing Lena didn’t prepare for was getting sick. The constant cold nights without heat and only bundled in thin blankets wasn’t enough to protect her immune system. She informed her boss about it, he gave her a couple of days, but her cold made Lena sluggish and her reflexes weren’t as sharp.

She was packing up her things after Ms Grant’s class when she stood up and the room around her spun, Lena tried to balance herself on the chair but didn’t catch it in time before the darkness surrounded her and she passed out with the sound of someone shouting her name.

Lena opened her eyes only to shut them again, blinded by the bright light hanging above her. She moved her head and found it was laying in someone’s lap, as she looked up to see who it was, the brunette closed her eyes again.

“Welcome back,” Alex said as she pushed the hair from the brunette's head, feeling the fever she had.

Lena groaned in response. “What happened?”

She heard Maggie scoff. “You passed out, care to explain why you’ve been avoiding us for almost a week?”

“I’ve just been busy,” Lena mumbled, covering her face with her hands and felt moisture on her forehead due to her fever. “I gotta go.”

The redhead's hands stopped her from sitting up. “Not so fast, you have a fever and need to rest.” Alex told her.

“It’s just a cold, I’m through the worst of it.”

“Really? Is that why you passed out and Ms Grant had to call us?” Lena looked away from the angry Latina. “When’s the last time you ate something?”

The brunette rolled her eyes at Alex. “I eat, thank you.” it wasn’t a complete lie, she had a granola bar this morning from the vending machine.

“That’s not what I asked, Lena.”

“Alright, that’s enough, Miss Danvers, leave her alone. Lena, come on, you’re coming with me.” Ms Grant slowly helped Lena to her feet, supporting some of her weight as they made their way out of the room and to her car. 

Once inside, the brunette shivered, curling into a ball on the seat, trying to get warm. Her bag was tossed in the back and Ms Grant climbed in the driver's side, turning the heat on full blast. Lena was forced to stay on Ms Grant’s couch for a few days, being fed soup and given fluids with lots of rest until she was better. After having been through the worst of her cold, it didn’t take long, but she got to spend time with Carter. They’d watch movies and play with his LEGOs whenever he got home from school.

After she was feeling better, Lena knew she had to confront her friends, so she asked if they could meet at the diner to catch up. Winn was the first to arrive and he made sure to tell Lena that he hadn’t told anyone because it wasn’t his place, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. James and Lucy came with Nia and Brainy, they exchanged hugs, but she was waiting for the remaining three to arrive before she apologized for basically ghosting them.

As soon as arms wrapped around her shoulders, Lena smiled, knowing who it was. Kara squeezed, pressing a kiss to her temple before taking the seat next to the brunette. Alex and Maggie both joined as well, giving Lena an expectant look.

She sighed before apologizing. Lena told them she’s been overly stressed with everything and went back to old habits of shutting everyone out, they believed her, even Alex and Maggie. Everything went back to normal until James groaned and they all knew why.

“Hey, guys! Why didn’t any of you tell me we were meeting up? Hey Kara,” the blonde gave a small nod in return then laid her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Lena asked us to meet her here to apologize for being AWOL.” Winn narrowed his eyes as Mike sat down, his eyes never leaving Kara.

“Yeah, and last I checked, you and I aren’t friends so why exactly would I invite you?” Lena laid her head on top of Kara’s raising an eyebrow at him.

Maggie snorted.

“Doesn’t matter now, he’s here might as well let him stay,” Kara said, bringing Lena’s hand onto the table to play with her fingers. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Mike, his eyes drifted to their joined hands and he felt a bit of anger rise in his chest. “Whose ordering? I could go for some chilli cheese fries,” 

“You guys can get whatever you want,”

“What about you?”

Lena shook her head even though she was starving.

“You sure? It’s on us,”

The brunette was about to decline again, but Kara beat her to it. “Get her some fries and a strawberry milkshake, I know how you like to dip them.”

Lucy’s face scrunched up. “I never understood how you could do that, it looks so gross.”

“Have you ever tried it?” Lucy shook her head at Lena. “Then how do you know you don’t like it?”

“Ice cream doesn’t go with salty fries, Lena!” Lena rolled her eyes at the exaggeration from the smaller brunette. “Fine, I’ll try it. But if I hate it then I get to dye the ends of your hair our school colours.”

A mischievous grin made its way onto Lena’s lips. “And what if you do like it?”

“Then...vice-versa.” 

“You are so on, Lane.”

“Don’t get your hopes up now, Kieran.”

Turns out, Lena won and the group found themselves at a drugstore looking for blue hair dye while Lucy sulked. Kara had basically stuck to Lena like a koala, her arms wrapped around her middle from behind with her chin resting on her shoulder as they tried to figure out which dye to get, the blonde missed her best friend this past week, but it didn’t stop Mike from acting like a dumbass to get her attention. James tried to tell him it was hopeless, their whole group knew how much the two girls loved each other but also knew how oblivious they were, Mike just brushed him off.

On their way back to campus, Kara insisted she give Lena a piggyback ride, something they always do when out and about with everyone. The brunette hopped up, not missing the jealousy written on Mike’s face and she shot him a smirk.

“You two are disgustingly adorable, I hate it.” Maggie grumbled.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Mags, I’m sure Alex gives you plenty of piggyback rides.” The Latina's cheeks turned red at Lena’s teasing, the redhead just smirked, looping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Lena,” Kara groaned. “Please don’t talk about my sister's sex life, that is something I do not need to know about.”

Lena pressed a kiss to her cheek with a smile. “Sorry, forgot we had a puppy in the group. PG from now on, promise.”

Kara nodded her head once. “Thank you.”

The process of getting the hair dye was easy, the hard part was trying to get Lucy to stay in the chair so Lena could apply it. After the third attempt, Lena handed the bottle to Kara before straddling her friend’s lap and effectively trapping her in the chair.

“That’s not fair!”

“Babe, you lost, it’ll be a lot easier if you just accept it.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at Lena. “Hey, you started it, not me. Maggie? Can you come take my place, there’s more in the back I need to get.”

The Latina gladly hopped off Alex’s lap, quickly taking Lena’s place before Lucy had a chance to run for it. “It doesn’t look bad, Luce, promise.”

The girl just grumbled unhappily.

Lucy ended up liking the colour and couldn’t wait to have it for their charity game on Sunday, Lena would’ve done hers too, but her work wouldn’t allow it. Lena did have to leave though, she had a shift at nine and couldn’t be late since she was out with a cold. They said their goodbyes, promising to meet up at the game on Sunday.

She was in a better mood when she got to the club, Leslie gave her a weird look as she walked in. “What?”

“Something’s wrong with your face.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s called a smile, Leslie. You should try it sometime.”

************************************

Mike entered the club with a few of his buddies, going straight to the bar to get a drink. He had asked Kara to go out to dinner with him after her friend left, but the blonde rejected him saying she wasn’t dating anyone right now. Except Mike had been watching her all day and noticed she couldn’t take her eyes off her friend, so he asked a few of his friends to come out with him to a local strip club he found.

He’d just gotten his drink when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Mike turned to see a girl with pale skin, dark hair and dressed in deep red lingerie being pulled to a back room. But that wasn’t what made him spit his beer out. The woman had moved so her face was visible and Mike felt his eyes widen; it was Lena, the girl Kara rejected him over.

He knew she looked familiar, she was Vixen. With an evil grin making its way onto his face, Mike took his drink back to his friends with a new plan.

************************************

The pressure from finals, practice and her boss of this past week and a half was starting to get to Lena. Her nails were bitten almost to the nub, she had a constant headache, her body was tired and she hadn’t eaten an actual meal in a while. Her nights were spent working then going to the house and studying until almost dawn just to sleep for an hour or two before having to get up for class. 

When she came off the stage that night, Leslie greeted her by handing her a robe before making her way on stage, Lord appeared as she was putting it on and started dragging Lena to the backroom, the brunette stumbling after him. They got to the door and the brunette was shoved inside, her eyes found Edge leaning back on the couch.

“Hello, Vixen,” he purred her name.

“Hello, sir,” she was beckoned to come closer.

Once in front of him, Edge stood, running his nose along her jaw and into her hair where he inhaled, letting out a moan and Lena barely suppressed herself from gagging. His touch repulsed her, she wasn’t even into guys, she preferred women, she even told Lord but he didn’t care.

“Mmm, you smell nice. Are you ready to have some fun?” She didn’t get a chance to answer, not that she would have, he shoved Lena onto her knees, tangling a hand in her dark locks only to yank her head back. “It’s been a very stressful week for me, so be a good girl, Vixen.”

Closing her eyes, Lena reached for his belt to undo the buckle, popped the buttons and pulled his zipper down before reaching to pull his dick out. He groaned at her touch, fisting her hair again to draw her closer, as soon as she put him in her mouth he rutted in until he hit the back of her throat making Lena gag. 

She hardly got a chance to breathe with the consistency of his onslaught, Edge wasn’t big per se but the way he held the brunette’s head still, shoving himself in as far as he could go, still choked her. He went until she felt him pulse before his release shot to the back of her mouth, Edge pinched her nose to make sure she swallowed. When he was sure she did, he yanked her up to her feet by her hair again prompting Lena to grab his wrist, trying to get him to let go, but her efforts were futile. 

Edge shoved her onto the couch, Lena heard the sound of tin foil ripping before he was on her, frantically pulling her bottoms off then rammed into her. The brunette bit her lip at the sting from the intrusion, not getting a chance to even adjust as he started a brutal pace with his knees positioned on her inner thighs to hold her legs open, the brunette was just thankful he put on a condom first. 

Lena closed her eyes, going to the place she always does, the grip on her arms was going to bruise, so were her thighs, but in her mind, Lena was with Kara. They were together and none of this was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike walked in first, Kara, Alex and Maggie trailing behind him as he looked around.

“Mike, why the hell did you bring us to a strip club?” Maggie asked, exacerbated.

But he just ignored her, continuing his search until he perked up and pointed. “That’s why.”

They looked to where he was pointing to see a woman stumbling after someone as she was dragged to a back door, before she was pushed inside, however, she turned just enough that the lights caught her face.

“Is that…”

“Can’t be…

“Lena?”

Mike had a smug smirk on his face once the three of them turned back to him. “See, told you. They call her Vixen, she goes back there every time after she performs and always comes out looking, well, looking thoroughly fucked.”

Kara couldn’t wrap her head around this, Lena was a stripper? It didn’t make sense. Why didn’t she tell her? They told each other everything. If Lena never told Kara this, what else was she hiding?

“Now will you finally go out with me since you know your friend is a slut?” Alex and Maggie looked at him wide-eyed then took a step back as Kara slowly turned around to face him. “What? It’s true and you know it, Kara.”

The blonde carefully approached him, her eyes narrowed. “You did all of this so that I’d say yes to going out on one lousy date with you?”

“Well, yeah.” He stated like it was obvious.

“And what makes you think I’d ever say yes to going out on a date with an asshole like you who calls my best friend a slut? Did you maybe ever think that I just don’t like you, Mike? Did it ever cross your mind that I might not even be into men? That I might be gay?”

“You’re gay?”

“Yep, and if you had taken a second to notice, we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” She crossed her arms, turning around. “I’m gonna wait here for Lena, give her a chance to explain.”

“We’ll wait with you,” Maggie told her.

Mike looked at them dumbstruck before growling and leaving.

They were at the bar, casually sipping on non-alcoholic drinks as they waited for Lena to come out when a blonde woman came over with a worried look.

“Have any of you seen her?”

“Hey, you’re the person who showed up at Lena’s soccer game.”

“Yes, Livewire, nice to meet you, blondie. Now, have you seen Vixen?” Alex knitted her eyebrows, pointing at the door. “Fuck.”

“What’s the matter?”

Leslie turned back to them. “She’s never in there this long.”

************************************

Lena was wiping her mouth when the door opened and Lord walked in, gazing at her position on the floor. Edge decided he wanted Vixen on her knees then her back then her knees again before taking her again on her back on the floor except he pulled out at the last second and shoved himself into her mouth right as he came.

Lord gave her a smile, taking the wad of cash from Edge as Lena got dressed back in her bra and skirt, putting the robe on over them. “I hope she was a good girl this time?”

Edge smiled but Lena interrupted him before he could speak. “I’m not doing this anymore.” her entire body was hurting.

“Excuse me?” Lord asked, walking over to her.

The brunette stood in front of him, pulling her robe shut. “I said, I’m not doing this anymore. I’m not just some whore-”

The force of his backhand sent Lena stumbling back, lifting her hand to feel the cut he caused on her lip. “See, now look what you made me do.” Lord grabbed her chin in his hand, examining the cut. “You made me go and ruin your pretty face.” His grip tightened. “Listen here, Vixen, you are whatever I say you are. If I say you're a whore, then you're a whore, got it?”

Normally Lena would’ve submitted, lowered her gaze, but not this time. This time, Lena let her eyes meet his head-on. She watched his nostrils flare and barely had the time to react before the hand gripping her chin snaked into her hair, pulled her head back, then roughly pushed Lena into the wall, making her cry out as she hit her head. The hand reappeared, yanking her towards the door where she was shoved out, Lena barely caught herself before hitting another wall.

“Lena?” the brunette froze at hearing that voice. Green met blue. 

Lena’s gaze drifted over to find Alex, Maggie and Leslie as well, standing not far behind Kara. Before anyone could say anything else, Lena ran past them so fast, they didn't have the time to catch up with her as she bolted out the back door, not bothering to grab her bag. Her heels were still back at the club so she was barefoot, the freezing cold concrete a shock to Lena’s system, she ran all the way to the house, just making it inside before her knees gave out.

She never heard the voices behind her, never heard them calling her name, her ears were ringing and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She had to go, she had to leave, now.

Mustering as much energy as she could, Lena stood up, stumbling her way over to the duffle bag that held her necessities, she stuffed what she could then zipped it up. Wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders, the money she had left would be enough for a bus ticket and possibly a motel room. Lena was going to write Kara a letter, Ms Grant too, explaining everything except the door to the house burst open, making Lena jump.

Kara’s eyes looked all over until landing on Lena, sitting on a ratty mattress, shivering in nothing but a skimpy robe and blanket. The brunette sat shell-shocked, she hadn’t expected anyone to come after her, Winn didn’t. Then again, Kara was closer to her than Winn was. The blonde’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s face, going from her lip to her forehead then down to the part of her neck that was exposed where a bruise was forming from Edge, Lena heard other voices getting closer but she still couldn’t move.

“Lena,” it was that one word. That one word broke the brunette into a fit of sobs and she felt arms instantly wrap around her, pulling her close until her head was resting against Kara’s chest and she was sitting in her lap. “Hey, shh, it’s okay.”

“Kara?!” she heard Alex call.

“In here!” The blonde continued to gently rock Lena back and forth, her small body trembling from the cold.

Alex and Maggie pushed the door open, surveying the scene in front of them. Kara was sitting on an old mattress with a scarcely dressed Lena in her lap, the brunette’s lips were slightly blue from the cold and Alex took off her jacket, wrapping it around the girl who was crying into her sister’s shoulder. 

“Lena, have you been staying here?” her voice was quiet, not wanting to scare her. Lena nodded, not being able to look at them. Alex sighed. “Maggie, go back and get the car, we’ll stay here. And Lena you are coming home with us.”

The brunette couldn’t even protest, she hated people seeing her like this, but Kara was so warm and she didn’t have the energy. She heard moving around, Alex was gathering her things into one of the duffles Lena had, her books, clothes, necessities, then grabbed the other blanket off the mattress and used it to cover her legs.

The redhead sat back down next to the pair, slowly moving her hand out to push the hair away from Lena’s face in order to see the damage. Her bottom lip was split and slightly swollen, and a bruise was forming on the right side of her forehead, but Alex also saw more bruising on her neck and arms, the same rings around Lena’s wrist that she had seen before. Of all the scenarios the redhead had put together, Lena being extorted for sex was not one of them, she wanted so badly to ask the girl about it but the state she was in made Alex decide to wait.

They sat in silence, Lena’s chattering teeth and sniffles the only noise until a horn sounded from outside.

“You get her in the car and warmed up, I’ll bring her stuff down.”

Lena felt herself being lifted, the arms around her tightened and she nuzzled further into the blonde as Kara walked down the steps and into the car where Maggie was holding the door for them. Heat instantly engulfed her, the vents directed towards the backseat, she felt her eyelids drooping, the exhaustion from the past week finally catching up to her.

Kara watched as the brunette fell asleep, her body still trembling from the cold and both the tip of her nose and cheeks were red. The sound of the trunk shutting made her jump, the front doors opening as Alex and Maggie climbed in, but nobody spoke. The entire ride was full of tension and questions, the only one able to answer them was asleep in Kara’s lap.

Carefully, the blonde carried Lena up to their apartment, trying her best not to jostle her as she laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. When she turned to leave, a hand caught her wrist, Lena’s tired green eyes looking at her in a silent question. Kicking off her shoes, Kara climbed in next to her, pulling so Lena was flush against her. 

************************************

Lena was confused when she first woke up, the bed she was lying in wasn’t on the floor and she had more pillows and blankets than she thought was necessary, the warm glow from the curtains not being closed basked the room in a red hue from the sun shining through. The brunette rubbed her eyes as she sat up, noticing she was still wearing the lingerie from work. Her body protested her movements, her head pounding, and her fingers came up to graze the cut on her lip, then everything came back to her at once.

Kara had found out. Kara had found out after she was thrown from the room where Edge had just fucked her and her boss slapped her, then proceeded to follow Lena to the house she’d been sleeping in and brought her to her apartment. 

She heard voices coming from the other side of the door and there was a set of clothes sitting on the desk across from the bed. Throwing the covers off, Lena immediately changed into them; recognizing the hoodie and flannel pyjama pants as Kara’s. Not knowing what to do with what she had on, the brunette took one of Kara’s plastic bags and tied it shut before venturing to the door.

The floorboards squeaked under her feet and once she got to the end of the hallway, all talking ceased, three sets of eyes landing on Lena. Crossing her arms over her body, Lena stood there shuffling from foot to foot.

“Hey Lena,” Kara stood from the couch. “Are you hungry?”

She shook her head. “Not really,”

“Okay, but you should really eat something.” She wrapped Lena in a hug, feeling the girl tense before returning it. They walked back to the couch, Lena sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

“Go ahead,” they looked at her confused. “I know you want to ask, so ask.”

“How long?” Alex started.

“How long have I been homeless or how long have I been a stripper?” Kara tensed next to her. 

“Both.” 

“I’ve been homeless since I started school here, my mother cut me off after I refused to marry the man she saw fit, I wanted to study but she told me the only thing I was good for was providing heirs.” She chuckled dryly. “She always did live in the eighteen-hundreds, made me take piano and cello lessons, put me in ballet, anything to make me a proper lady.”

Maggie leaned forwards with her elbow on her knees. “Who's your mother?”

Lena closed her eyes, sighing. “Lillian Luthor.”

“Y-You’re Lillian’s daughter?” Kara stuttered.

“Estranged, but yes. I was adopted by the Luthor’s when I was four after my birth mother died, Lionel was my biological father and Lex is my half-brother, but Lillian never saw me fit enough to be a Luthor. So, I did everything I could to get away as fast as I could from her and the Luthor name. I'm at NCU on a scholarship for both academia and sports.”

The three of them tried to wrap their heads around this new information.

“When I got here from Metropolis, I essentially had nothing, Ms Grant helped some but I was taught to never accept charity from others because there was always an ulterior motive for it. I found Lord’s club and started working there, it’s where I met Leslie and she showed me the ropes. But Lord wanted more.” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

Lena folded in on herself again. “One of his best clients noticed me and requested that I - that Vixen - perform ‘private shows for him.’ I told Lord no but he didn’t seem to like my answer and told me he’d fire me if I didn’t do it.” she decided to look at the coffee table instead of their face, hoping it’d make explaining everything easier. “So, every Friday and Saturday after I performed, Lord would drag me to the back room where Edge was waiting and he’d do whatever he wanted for an hour.”

Maggie shook her head. “Lena, you know that’s illegal, right?”

She shrugged. “I needed the money, Ms Grant already paid for my school books and anything I needed for soccer, I couldn’t ask her for more. But last night I tried to quit,” her fingers touched the bruise on her forehead then the cut on her lip. “He didn’t take it too well.”

Alex scoffed. “That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one, does he know your real name?”

The brunette shook her head. “No, he only knew me as Vixen. Leslie was the only person who knew my real name because she found out and would help me afterwards.”

Throughout the conversation, Kara sat still next to her, her mouth shut. The questions continued, Lena answering anything they asked, but her eyes kept glancing at the blonde. All hope of ever being in a relationship with Kara flew out the window, she wouldn’t want Lena now anyway, not after Edge. That fact hurt the brunette and she could feel her heart and hopes crumble. Maybe it was for the best.

Once they were done talking, the information soaking in, Lena decided this was her time to leave. She had no idea where Alex put her stuff but Lena stood up anyway, making her way towards the door when Kara finally spoke.

“Where are you going?”

She turned around, fumbling with her fingers. “I’m just gonna go, I have some stuff at Ms Grant’s place and I can stay there for a night or two.”

“Why would you leave?” Maggie asked, standing up and making her way over to Lena. “Just because of what happened doesn’t mean we want you to leave,”

Tears pooled in her green eyes, she was certain they’d want her gone, but she was wrong.

Alex made her way over with Kara. “You’re family, Lena.”

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us whether you like it or not.” Kara gave her a smile as they wrapped the brunette in a hug. 

When they pulled apart, only Kara was left holding Lena, not wanting to let go just yet. After hearing everything Lena disclosed, it pissed the blonde off. Lena’s own mother disowned her because she wouldn’t marry the man she wanted, she had half a mind to travel to Metropolis right now-

“Hey, isn’t the championship in Metropolis?”

Lena nodded. “Yeah, Ms Grant is giving me a ride with Carter and I sent Lex a letter asking if he could come. He was the one who made me realize I loved the game so I thought he deserved to see me play again, I just hope Lillian isn’t there.”

“Isn’t it in like three days?”

“Mhm, I was planning to get some hair dye like we did with Lucy, you guys don’t have to come, though.”

Alex baulked at her. “What?! Of course, we’re coming to the game! Lena, not once since Maggie and I started attending NCU has any of their sports teams ever made it to the championship game.”

Lena blushed but gave her a genuine smile in return when she felt her stomach rumble. “Can we order something? I, um, I can give you the money I have that was supposed to be for food.”

Maggie brushed her off. “Nonsense, it’s on us.” she stopped before walking all the way to the kitchen. “Oh yeah, you should probably call that girl you work with, Livewire, she was pretty worried about you.”

“I actually left my phone at the club in my bag, it wasn’t even mine to begin with, Lord gave it to me so I’d know when to come in and if Edge was there or not.” 

Alex looped an arm around her shoulders. “Well, you are never going back there again, Maggie and I will go get your bag.”

The couple left to get Lena’s bag and food, leaving Kara and Lena alone. The blonde brought her back to the couch, made sure Lena was snuggled into her side and pulled up the menu for Netflix. Except the brunette wasn't focused on the TV, she couldn’t stop looking at Kara, wanting to ask a question that would for sure change their relationship. But Lena would rather have Kara as a friend than nothing else, and asking that question would result in the nothing else.

Maggie and Alex got back sometime later, Lena’s duffle in hand along with take-out, they dished it out as they watched ‘Cursed’ on Netflix. Soon everyone was turning in for the evening, Lena offered to sleep on the couch instead of Kara’s bed, but the blonde dragged her to her room anyway.

The pair were laying on the sides so they faced each other, the only light in the room from the moon shining through the blinds, illuminating Kara’s features to Lena. Slowly, the brunette reached out and traced her finger down the side of Kara’s face, going over her eyebrows to her nose down to her lips all while Kara let her. The blonde grabbed her hand, laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Lena’s knuckles. 

Their eyes met, blue looking into green, when Kara leaned forward a bit, letting Lena decide if she wanted to close the distance or not. Lena let go of the blonde’s hand, bringing it up to cup Kara’s face as she softly pressed their lips together. It was nothing more than a small peck on the lips, but when Lena backed up, Kara didn’t want her to go far and pulled her back in for another kiss. This one was more intense, both releasing two years of pent up desire for one another until they were breathless as they pulled apart.

Kara smiled widely at her. “I’ve always wanted to do that,”

Lena blushed but smiled back nonetheless. “Me too,”

The blonde settled onto her back, pulling so Lena’s head rested against her chest over her heart, combing her fingers through dark hair while they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and feel free to check out my other works along with @UnknownAlien3388's, she's helped me on a bunch of other stuff and I can't wait for you guys to read them in the future  
> ~AKaye

The drive to Metropolis for the championship was nerve-wracking, Lena’s leg bounced up and down the whole time while Carter couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to finally be able to see Lena play. They were ten minutes from the stadium when the phone Alex, Maggie and Kara bought for her went off, the brunette insisted that they not spend their money on it since Lena was already living with them rent-free, but according to Alex being Kara’s girlfriend means not paying rent.

It was a message from Kara with a picture attached and Lena felt herself smile. Clad in their school colours were Kara, Maggie, Alex, Winn, Brainy and James; the ends of their hair dyed blue like Lena’s. She briefly showed the picture to Ms Grant, who smiled with a quirk of the corner of her mouth, and Carter, who was jealous he couldn’t dye his hair too.

**{Good luck, babe! We’ll be the ones cheering the loudest! Love you!}**

Lena rolled her eyes but sent back a text saying thank you then turned the phone off, not only was she nervous because of the game but also because she had invited her brother and never heard back if he was coming or not.

The stadium was packed when she walked in, the lines to the concessions were insane and everyone was either decked out in blue for NCU or yellow for MU. After finding the locker room and getting changed, the brunette pulled her hair into a high pony like always then wrapped the pre-wrap around as a headband.

She was given a captains band by Coach Psi with a smile then was sent to start the drills, but when she walked out onto the field, she heard someone call her name and froze, slowly turning around. Leaning against the wall in jeans and an NCU shirt with Lena’s name and number on the back was her brother.

“Lex?” she couldn’t believe he actually came.

He gave her a smile that was only reserved for his little sister. “Hey Lee, so, do I get a hug or-” Lex grunted as Lena bolted right into his arms, causing him to let out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around her in return.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” her words were muffled.

“Of course I came, I may not have been able to save you from mother but I am still your big brother.” he planted a kiss on her temple. It had been two years since Lex had seen his sister, their mother forbid him from contacting or helping her but that didn’t stop them from sending cryptic letters to each other, except he was never able to send her any money because Lillian watched him like a hawk.

Her Coach blew her whistle, gathering Lena’s attention enough to pull away, a few tears having escaped her eyes. Lex wiped them away with a smile.

“Now, get out there and kick some ass.” she laughed before kissing his cheek and running onto the field.

Lex made his way into the stands and over to his fiancé, Eve, the blonde rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Lena warm up.

“I take it she was happy to see you?” He nodded. “Did you tell her?”

“Not yet, I didn’t want her focus to be split.”

Warm-ups were always what calmed the brunette down before a game, she was able to concentrate on the task at hand and execute the drills perfectly, by the time they called for captains, Lena was ready.

She took Kelly again, and since Metropolis was the home team, they picked kick-off and chose the opposite side. Taking her position, Lena looked into the crowd to see both her brother with his fiancé and her group of friends, and it made her smile briefly. 

When the whistle blew and the opposing team passed the ball, Lena ran towards them, instantly stealing the ball and dribbling it downfield. She passed to Lucy who then passed to Nia, the brunette kicked the ball from the side of the field towards the middle near the goal and Lena jumped right on time to perform a header, knocking the ball right into the goal. Less than five minutes into the game, NCU had scored and the crowd cheered, but Lena could distinctly hear her girlfriend shouting her name.

After the first half, MU was only able to score one goal whereas NCU scored once more, making it two-one, and they were pissed to the point that at the start of the second half, one of their players rammed right into Lena on purpose. The brunette was shoved off her feet and sent to the ground so hard, it knocked the wind right out of her. The ref red-carded the player, sending Smythe off the field for the rest of the game as Coach Psi ran onto the field over to Lena.

Lucy was next to her, helping her catch her breath.

“You okay, Kieran?” she nodded. “Are you sure? Vasquez can sub for a few and give you a rest.”

Lena shook her head, sitting up. “No, I’m fine, I just need a second and some water,” the ref provided a bottle of water, Lena being careful not to chug the whole thing. Once she was back to normal, they helped her up, Nia and Jess came over to ask if she was okay while the crowd cheered. “I’m good, I’m good. Now, let’s kick their asses and show them who the real champs are.”

The ref handed Lena the ball so she could set it up for a free shot due to the foul, the brunette rolled the ball back and forth in her hands, taking a deep breath before setting it down. The other team lined up ten yards away, forming a wall. Blocking out everything else, Lena looked at the goal, visualizing where she wanted the ball to go before backing up and angling herself. She watched the goalie, seeing how she was moving towards the left corner, so instead of kicking the ball so it’d land in that corner, Lena kicked the ball so it went into the other corner; making the score three-one.

The rest of the game went on, MU scoring another point when the ball was knocked out and Lena went over to throw it in, backing up so she had enough room from the line, the brunette took three big steps forward before hurdling with her right foot in front then kicked her left leg up behind her and balanced on the ball as she flipped over, landing on both of her feet and throwing the ball over her head so it went to Nia at the top of the goalie box where she scored; making it now four-two.

In the last two minutes, Lucy was setting up for a corner kick and Lena was sandwiched between two players, but at the last second, as the ball came soaring over, Lena jumped, hitting it with her head and straight into the goal. Once the timer hit zero, the ref blew his whistle indicating the end of the game and the whole team tackled Lena, they had won the championship for the first time in five years with a final score of five-two.

Again, Nia and Lucy carried her over to the sideline where the rest of her team gave her a hug before Kara shouted her name and Lena ran right at her, jumped into her arms and kissed her like her life depended on it. When they separated, the rest of her friends gave her a hug, Lena spotted her brother walking over with Eve. She ran over to him where he caught her and spun in a circle, congratulating her. 

When she turned back around, Carter plowed right into her with Ms Grant behind him, a smile on her face. Lena had to go back over and shake hands with the opposing team and the refs before being handed a trophy. The whole team went out to eat, Lex and Eve tagging along since they had some news for the brunette, they ordered a large pizza to share, a separate one entirely for Kara, and found a table.

Lex folded his hands on top of the table looking a little nervous. “Lex, what’s going on?”

He cleared his throat. “I was recently appointed CEO of LuthorCorp, one of the perks of that position is that the lawyers go over everything with me, including father’s will.”

Lena took a sip of her soda. “Mother told me there wasn’t one,”

“She lied. In his will it states that half of his proceeds and profits goes to me and half goes to you,” he explained.

“W-What are you saying, Lex?”

He smiled at her. “What I’m saying is, you have a trust fund account father set up for you that Lillian can not touch and you are the owner of half of his shares for the company along with getting half of the profit LuthorCorp makes. He left nothing but the manor to Lillian, the rest went to us.”

Lena sat back in her chair, trying to process this. Her mother lied and kept the money her father left to Lena then kicked her out, leaving her with nothing and being forced to become a stripper just to feed herself.

“So, you’re telling us that Lena is rich now?” Maggie asked.

Lex nodded. “Yes, and we can go to LuthorCorp before you leave, I’ll have the papers ready, whenever I step down you’ll be appointed CEO, but until then I’d like for you to work at our National City division in R&D. Your ideas could help change the world, Lena, and I’d be honoured to work with my little sister again.” 

The brunette sat back up, not being able to believe any of this but her brother has never lied to her before. “I’ll let Ms Grant know, I can pay her back for everything now.”

“Nope.” The older blonde’s voice came from two tables over, making them all jump.

“Jesus, it’s like she’s everywhere,” Maggie whispered.

“I heard that, Miss Sawyer.” Ms Grant smirked when Maggie groaned then looked up from her phone at Lena. “There is nothing to pay back, Lena.”

Carter walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. “I’m gonna miss you,” his small voice was muffled.

“There’s nothing to miss, Carter, I’m sure I’ll be over again and we can watch movies and play with your LEGO’s.”

He pulled back with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Promise?” 

She held up her pinky. “Promise.”

When Carter went back to his table, Eve spoke. “We have one more surprise for you,” she pulled a t-shirt out from her purse and handed it to the brunette.

Lena unravelled it then read what it said out loud. “‘Best Auntie in the World’, holy shit.” her eyes widened. “Is this for real?”

The couple nodded. “They’ll be here around September, we’re waiting to know the gender.” 

They talked more about Eve’s pregnancy, Lena’s classes and games, avoiding the subject of how she paid for things, then once they were finished, made their way to LuthorCorp where Lena signed the papers from the lawyers. With a hug to both Eve and Lex, and a promise to visit, Lena walked to the car where her friends and girlfriend were waiting to head back to NCU. 

When she climbed in the back, Lena pulled Kara into a kiss that made Alex and Maggie groan in playful disgust, the smile she had on her face never faltered the whole way home because her dark truth was in the past, paving the way for a new future where Lena had a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't as long as you all would've liked but it ended the way I wanted it to and maybe, MAYBE, there will be an epilogue later but there's no time-line for when it'll be written if at all. Thank you to those that stuck around for 'Lena's Dark Truth'  
> ~AKaye


End file.
